


Tradiciones ancestrales

by orphan_account, sra_danvers



Series: De amistades y matrimonios [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandominsano, Fest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La amistad entre el Gryffindor Albus Severus y el Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy fue inesperada hasta para ellos dos. El amor que surgió después no sorprendió a nadie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic participante en el séptimo aniversario de la comunidad [Fandom Insano](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/).

**Título** : Tradiciones Ancestrales   
**Autor** : [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[**intimisky**](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/) y [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/)**sra_danvers**  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing/Personaje** : Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter.  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Resumen** : La amistad entre el Gryffindor Albus Severus y el Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy fue inesperada hasta para ellos dos. El amor que surgió después no sorprendió a nadie…  
 **Advertencias** : SLASH. Situaciones sexuales entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, que dan lugar a relaciones consentidas ~~y gozadas~~ por dichos personajes. Ligero dubious. Relaciones entre jóvenes de 16 años. Poluciones nocturnas.  
 **Nota de Autor:** Este fic va de la mano con otro que también compartimos en este fest, pero ambos pueden leerse de manera separada y ~~queremos creer~~ sin perder el sentido.

 

 

La mansión Malfoy era tan impresionante como Scorpius le había descrito.  
  
Y eso que Albus tan solo había visto la sala por cuya chimenea había entrado. Había encontrado a su amigo esperándole allí mismo, con la mesa llena de libros que no necesitaban, para un trabajo que no existía. Su padre se había quedado charlando de trivialidades con el de Scorpius mientras tomaban el té en una mesita cercana. Se podía respirar la tensión entre ellos.  
  
—No va a funcionar —susurró Albus, rogando que los mayores no le oyeran—. No querrá que me quede a dormir. Ni siquiera nos dejan estar solos.  
  
—Lo hará si no hemos acabado —contestó Scorpius, mirando hacia los dos adultos—. Tú limítate a seguir el plan.  
  
—Como mucho accederá a que vuelva mañana —se quejó Albus, contrariado ante la seguridad de su amigo. Él conocía a su padre, sabía que solo estando de buenas podría sacarle algo. Y desde luego no estaba muy cómodo sentado frente al señor Malfoy.  
  
Scorpius quedó pensativo durante un buen rato, fingiendo que leía.  
  
—Déjame a mí —le dijo poco después—. Papá, necesitamos ir al sótano. Tenemos que hacer una poción.  
  
— ¿Una poción? ¿Para la asignatura de _Tradiciones ancestrales_? —inquirió Draco, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su mesa.  
  
—La teoría la damos en clase, el trabajo se supone que es de práctica —contestó Scorpius, sin inmutarse.  
  
Albus estaba empezando a sudar. Sobre todo cuando su padre también se puso en pie y les interrogó en su mejor todo de Auror.  
  
— ¿Y ahora lo decís? ¡Lleváis media hora trabajando!  
  
—Por supuesto. No vamos a hacer una poción a ciegas —replicó Scorpius, con un tono tan parecido al que su padre había tenido de niño, que Harry se sintió ofendido.  
  
— ¿Y los ingredientes? —preguntó Draco, intentando evitar que Potter maldijera a su hijo. O lo arrestara.  
  
—Todos básicos —le respondió su hijo—. Tenemos suficientes en stock —aclaró después, dirigiéndose a su amigo con un tono mucho más cordial y animado.  
  
—Bien —asintió su padre, no de buena gana. Si se hubiera tratado de uno de los compañeros de casa de su hijo, les hubiera aleccionado a ser más previsores, pero no quería quedar mal con el jefe de Aurores y su león—. Os esperaremos aquí.  
  
— ¿No sería mejor acompañarles? Tendrán que poner el caldero al fuego…  
  
— ¡Papá! —explotó Albus, finalmente—. ¡Que ya tengo dieciséis años!  
  
—Te recuerdo que este año no haces _Pociones_ porque sacaste un Insatisfactorio en quinto.  
  
— ¡Pero el año anterior saqué un Aceptable!  
  
Los dos Malfoy intercambiaron una displicente mirada.  
  
—No se preocupe, señor Potter, yo saqué un Extraordinario el curso pasado. Ha sido mi nota final cada año, de hecho. —Eso aplacó a Harry, al que su hijo miró con irritación por haberle puesto en evidencia—. Tardaremos varias horas, puede marcharse y volver más tarde para recoger a Albus —propuso, compuesto y seguro de sí mismo.  
  
—No. Me quedaré —respondió Harry, tercamente—. Si a ti no te importa, Malfoy…  
  
Draco asintió, señalando los asientos donde habían estado tomando té. Antes de que su hijo saliera por la puerta, le advirtió con un gesto estudiado que acabase cuanto antes. Después ya hablarían de lo que le iban a costar esas horas que tenía que aguantar a Potter…

*****

Los dos adolescentes gritaron en silencio, abriendo las bocas en un gran óvalo, tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius. Al final lo habían logrado, Harry había consentido en que Albus se quedara a dormir, ya que la poción debía ser vigilada mientras reposaba, y no era justo que Malfoy hiciera todo el trabajo. O eso le habían dicho.  
  
Se pusieron a dar pequeños saltos a la par, cogidos por los hombros, quemando toda la ansiedad que habían sufrido. Acabaron abrazados fuertemente, durante un momento, hasta que esa nueva intimidad se les hizo extraña y se separaron.  
  
Apenas hacía un par de años que eran amigos, pero desde el último curso se habían vuelto inseparables. Todo lo inseparables que un alumno de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin podían ser. Y gracias a un trabajo de Transfiguración que les había mandado el profesor Nogthy, un extranjero que no había estudiado en Hogwarts y no entendía la necesaria separación de casas.  
  
Scorpius había maldecido al trabajo, y al profesor también, durante cuatro días. Los que tardó en comprender que el Gryffindor no le cargaría a él con todo el peso del trabajo. Albus sufrió durante el resto del curso, temiendo que su padre se enterara de quién le había tocado por compañero forzoso. Y por mucho que a él no le interesara decírselo, seguro que sus hermanos o sus primos se lo dirían.  
  
Un mes después los dos lograron dejar atrás toda idea preconcebida del otro y empezaron a relajarse, sin medir todo lo que hacían o decían. Y ahí radicó el problema. Porque sus caracteres, sus ideas… hasta sus manías se acoplaron a la perfección. A pesar de ser tan diferentes en educación o temperamento, en lugar de chocar se amoldaron como mercurio y agua. Scorpius calmaba a Albus con su imperturbabilidad, y el Gryffindor vivificaba al Slytherin con su espontaneidad.  
  
Por desgracia, a sus familias no les hizo gracia esa amistad. Más que disuadirles, se esforzaban en desalentarles. Por ello habían tenido que inventar un trabajo ficticio, para poder visitarse durante las vacaciones de invierno. Albus le había contado a su amigo sobre las famosas fiestas de pijamas de los Weasley, y pronto el plan se había hecho más ambicioso, anhelando los dos pasar la noche juntos, como no podían hacer siquiera en Hogwarts.  
  
Decididos a aprovechar esa noche única, se mantuvieron despiertos hasta la madrugada, riendo y comiendo a escondidas. Finalmente cayeron rendidos sobre la cama de Scorpius, aún con la misma ropa que habían llevado todo el día, sin taparse siquiera con una fina sábana.  
  
Fue el frío lo que más tarde despertó a Scorpius. O eso pensó al sentir el helado aire de la aurora morder su costado. En cambio, su pecho se sentía cálido y agradable. Entonces recordó. El día anterior, la noche, Albus. Su amigo había caído dormido sobre él, la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y sus brazos rodeándolo, laxos dedos entremezclados con su largo pelo. Tenía una pierna anclada a su cadera, la otra soportando el peso de su cuerpo contra la cama. Su cama.  
  
Merlín, ¿cómo iba a dormir allí al día siguiente? Solo, sin su amigo. Maldición, antes de conocer a Potter se alegraba de ser hijo único. Desde que tenía que soportar sus constantes quejas familiares y alocadas historias con sus primos y hermanos, había empezado a sentir cierto vacío en su interior, cuando no estaba en Hogwarts. Echaba de menos tener compañía. Le echaba de menos a _él_.  
  
Aprovechando su estado insomne, se abrazó a su espalda como habían hecho antes, cuando habían logrado engañar a sus padres. Nunca antes habían estado tan juntos, y la verdad le gustaba la sensación. Era como revivir los primeros días de su amistad; sensaciones nuevas que fluían y les atrapaban.  
  
Albus soltó un quejido en sueños, y se apretó más a él, como si buscara su calor. Scorpius comprendió entonces que si él sentía el frío en su costado, que era lo único que no estaba protegido por el colchón o Albus mismo, éste estaría recibiendo todo el frescor de la madrugada sobre su espalda.  
  
Le fue difícil moverse con el peso que tenía sobre él, pero finalmente se las apañó para tirar de la colcha y colocarla sobre los dos. Se alegró de no haber despertado a su amigo. Realmente no deseaba que se apartara, quería seguir sintiendo su calor, tan distinto al de una manta o un hechizo. Calor humano. El calor de un amigo.  
  
Entonces le sintió moverse contra él. Por un momento creyó haberle despertado. Pronto comprendió que no. Porque lo que Albus estaba haciendo… no lo haría si estuviera consciente. ¿Verdad? Era obvio que el movimiento al coger la colcha había… estimulado “algo” que había despertado aunque su dueño no lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Scorpius se quedó inmóvil, esperando que su amigo dejara de moverse. No lo hizo. Sentía cómo el rubor estaba tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por algo más… No quería despertar a Albus y compartir esa vergüenza, ya que por muy distraído que fuera usualmente el joven, no había modo de que no descubriese lo que había estado ocurriendo, al notar el estado de su entrepierna… Y ahora también de la suya propia, estimulada por el roce causado por los rítmicos movimientos.  
  
Así que eso era lo que Gemma Vaiser había intentado conseguir cuando el año pasado se había restregado desvergonzadamente contra él, en los pasillos camino de su Casa, tras el baile de Halloween. Entonces le había parecido una actividad sucia y depravada, y había sentido ganas de salir huyendo. Como de hecho hizo, tras una rápida y seca despedida.  
  
Ahora no podía pensar en nada que no fuera apretarse más contra Albus, dejar que la inconsciencia de su amigo se llevara toda la culpa y simplemente disfrutar de su contacto y la inconsciente caricia de su cuerpo.  
  
Animado por las endorfinas y la furtividad de la oscura noche, Scorpius rotó su cuerpo unos pocos grados, los suficientes como para que su erección quedara encajada al lado de la que, traviesamente, buscaba su roce. La sensación fue increíble. Olvidado el miedo a despertarle, agarró el trasero de su amigo con manos temblorosas y lo empujó hacia él, aumentando la presión y el placer.  
  
Albus se quedó inerte durante unos segundos, y Scorpius tembló por otra razón, al creerlo despierto. Luego notó que su acelerada respiración era acompasada, y su cuerpo se había quedado laxo. Cuando una caliente humedad empapó su propio pijama, acabó de comprender lo que había pasado. Y el conocimiento de que su amigo se había corrido sobre él se le hizo tan excitante, que no pudo evitar apretar un poco más esas firmes nalgas y buscar él también su propio clímax, que por supuesto no tardó en alcanzar.  
  
Mientras recuperaba el aliento su rápida mente tomó tres importantes decisiones. Primera: No pensaba comentar ese episodio con nadie, nunca. Ni siquiera con Albus. Especialmente con Albus. Segunda: No más citas con sus compañeras de casa. Ahora sabía que esa _chispa_ que había estado buscando no iba a encontrarla con ninguna de ellas. Tercera: Dormir siempre con su varita bajo la almohada, dijera lo que dijera su padre.  
  
Qué bien que ya podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela…  
  
Después del _Fregotego_ se abrazó a su amigo dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más de ese calor que difícilmente podrían volver a compartir. Esta vez supo seguro que lo echaría de menos hasta que volvieran al colegio, y ahora por más razones que las de la amistad… 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwarts, 31 de octubre de 2023_

 

Scorpius, abrazado a la estatua de Lachlan el _larguirucho_ justo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los Gryffindor a su Casa, veía pasar a la fila de alumnos de quinto y sexto año que habían abandonado la celebración en el Gran Salón. Esperaba a Albus. Su amigo había acompañado a uno de los menores Weasley hasta el dormitorio, luego de que el chico hubiera casi expulsado las entrañas por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

McGonagall los colgaría de las bolas si se enterara que en la dichosa fiesta organizada por los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año había todo un notable grupo de alumnos menores y que el whisky de fuego corrió como agua por las sedientas y vírgenes gargantas de la mayoría de los asistentes. Se suponía que los mayores, al haber pasado la edad legal, ya podían darse el gusto de beber alguna bebida espirituosa en una celebración, pero eso no implicaba que media casa de Hufflepuff presente terminara en estado calamitoso y los Gryffindor y Slytherin enfrascados en unos juegos que implicaban perder ropa cada vez con más celeridad. La directora en más de una oportunidad hizo la vista gorda en beneficio de abolir por fin algunas barreras que el colegio arrastraba desde hacía mil años, pero él tenía claro que ni toda la buena voluntad de la buena mujer la dispondría a pasar por alto que más de un alumno menor acabara etílicamente incapacitado.

Él mismo estaba bastante borracho. No tanto como para no acompañar a Albus arrastrando a Hugo hasta casi la entrada de los leones, pero lo suficiente como dejar que las fantasías se le cuelen y conscientemente imaginar al chico que estelarizaba todas y cada una de sus pajas desde hacía casi un año. Desde _la noche de la revelación_ , como muy íntimamente llamaba al momento en que descubrió que lo suyo eran definitivamente las varitas, corriéndose contra Albus en la mansión familiar; era Al el amante que deseaba con fuerzas. Sí, había recibido alguna mamada, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos esas personas arrodilladas a sus pies y comiéndole la polla tenían chispeantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que apenas cubría una piel pálida con decenas de ínfimas pecas. Era Albus quien le hacía correrse con algo parecido a la desesperación toda vez que otra boca acariciaba su erección.

Y allí radicaba su tragedia, el Gryffindor ni proponiéndoselo podría ser más inconsciente de las respuestas que le generaba. Albus con sus abrazos espontáneos, con esos empujones amistosos y puñetazos que le dejaban la piel marcada y el brazo dolorido por días… Albus, el mago que le enseñó lo que significaba el deseo.

*****

_Hogwarts, febrero de 2023_

 

Después de la práctica de Quidditch lo único que Scorpius quería era darse un baño larguísimo en la tina de los prefectos; casi sin pensar se acercó hasta la enorme pileta y despojándose de la ropa comprobó que no hubiera nadie en un último instante de lucidez. Sumergido en el agua hasta la barbilla sintió como el cuerpo se aflojaba en todos esos puntos que dos horas volando en el helado clima del campo del colegio habían acalambrado y casi torturado. Como capitán del equipo debía dar el ejemplo y faltando medio torneo no había dios que le hiciera bajar el ritmo de entrenamiento sólo porque el día estaba particularmente frío e inclemente. Creyó dormitar cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados y un cuerpo siendo azotado contra la pared le forzaron a abrir los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Allí estaban su amigo Albus y el cabeza de troll de Ian Urquhart, un Slytherin de quinto a quien en lo personal Scorpius despreciaba por ser un idiota de clase mundial.

— Venga, Al, déjame —la voz grave del chico se oía agitada—, yo quiero… ¿sí?

Como única respuesta Albus sonrió divertido y volvió a besar con ganas al muchacho que se frotaba abiertamente contra él. Scorpius comprobó que la mano de su amigo que no estaba aferrada al cabello claro de Urquhart se movía entre ambos cuerpos y confirmó su sospecha cuando un gemido agudo escapó de los labios del chico. ¡Albus se la estaba jalando! ¿Cómo mierda había pasado eso? ¿Es que no les preocupaba que alguien les viera? ¡Que él estaba allí mismo a escasos metros, por Salazar bendito!

Evidentemente a Urquhart nada le importaba porque se restregaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Albus como una perra en celo y los sonidos que soltaba mientras el moreno lo masturbaba y mordía su cuello y mandíbula eran una prueba de que si en ese momento el fantasma de Dumbledore hiciera aparición en escena el idiota afortunado ni se enteraría. Lo peor de todo era que Scorpius sentía la polla imposiblemente dura y de manera involuntaria comenzó él mismo a copiar el ritmo que llevaba Albus sobre la del otro muchacho. Cada gemido de Urquhart acallaba un tanto el sonido que su mano, moviéndose sobre su miembro erguido y necesitado, hacía en el agua. Pronto todo fue demasiado y casi se ahoga al hundirse por completo en la piscina al alcanzar el clímax. Sólo esperaba que Al estuviera demasiado ocupado con su idiota como para notar nada a sus espaldas. Pero él era un Malfoy y eso significaba algo, así que salió casi con fuerza del agua jabonosa y espetó:

— Rayos Urquhart, gimes como Hufflepuff de tercero.

La mirada imposiblemente verde de Albus se fijó en él justo cuando el moreno alcanzaba la liberación y un ligero Scorp salió apenas sorprendido y en un suspiro.

*****

_Hogwarts, 31 de octubre de 2023_

 

— ¡SCORP! —Albus sonaba casi molesto— ¿Te dormiste?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Pensé que resistirías mejor el whisky de fuego.

— No incordies Potter —alejándose del sostén de la estatua se acercó hasta su amigo, antes de agregar—: estoy algo achispado, pero no borracho ¿sabes? No soy un enclenque Gryffindor de tercero.

— Hugo está en quinto, idiota —fue la única respuesta de Albus mientras iniciaba la marcha hacia las mazmorras donde por primera vez en veinte años se celebraba Samhain para todos los alumnos de los cursos superiores—. Además, te llamé varias veces hasta que reaccionaste ¿En qué pensabas que parecías ido?

— Oh, ya sabes — _en lo que sentiría tener tus labios alrededor de mi polla o mejor aún, en qué sentiría enterrado en ti y haciéndote gozar como ni te imaginas que se pueda_ , pero en voz alta sólo dijo—: lo de siempre… 

— ¿En quién estaría dispuesto a una sesión de frotage en los pasillos cerca del aula de Pociones?

— ¡Albus! —muerto de risa decidió seguirle la broma— ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesaría probar algo nuevo?

La mirada de Albus cambió y se tornó de un verde que si hubiera más iluminación en esa escalera, Scorp estaba seguro lo cegaría.

— Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias —y señalándose a sí mismo añadió—: Gryffindor, ya sabes.

— Ya, claro, ¿ya se animó Urquhart a darte una mamada como la gente o sigue pidiéndote permiso?

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme, Scorp? 

El rubio no supo bien cómo, pero terminó de espaldas al muro con un pie en un escalón y el otro trabado en las pantorrillas de Albus, una mano apresada entre los dedos del otro chico y la boca recibiendo un beso de esos que los muggles ponían en las _pelícanas_ condicionadas. Pronto todo fue poco y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza empujó a su amigo hasta bajar todo el tramo de escalones y entrar en un pasillo algo más oscuro, pero que les daría el espacio para poder hacer lo que el cuerpo le reclamaba desde hacía meses.

Poniendo a Albus de espaldas a una puerta de madera con mano algo temblona le desprendió los pantalones y metió mano hasta encontrarse con la carne caliente y dura de un miembro con el que sólo podía soñar anteriormente. El sonido entre excitado y asombrado que salió de la garganta de Albus le impulsó a dejarse caer y quedar a la altura de la erección del Gryffindor, sin mucho preámbulo y agradeciendo estar bastante borracho y desinhibido acercó los labios a la cabeza algo más gorda y dio un lametazo de prueba. El sabor no era ni de lejos lo que ponía en las novelas que jamás confesaría haber hurtado del bolso de Lily Potter alguna vez, pero tampoco era algo como para espantarse. Los vellos oscuros, eran más bien gruesos y hacían cosquillas en su mano al bajar el puño hasta la base del miembro de Al. Cada vez más excitado e intentando tomar un poco más del pene dentro de su boca, inició un movimiento algo tosco al principio, pero que pareció complacer a su amigo, así que lo fue intensificando, aprendiendo de a poco cuándo chupar, cuándo lamer y cuándo insinuar los dientes sobre la carne sensible y única entre sus labios.

Las rodillas de Albus se aflojaron al tiempo que el semen se derramaba entre los dedos de Scorpius y algo incluso escurría por su barbilla.

— Sabía que estabas allí. —La voz de Al sonaba rasposa.

— ¿Qué?

— Que sabía estabas en el Baño de Prefectos la tarde en que fue con Ian —Albus comenzó a masturbarlo ahora que ambos estaban casi arrodillados uno frente al otro—. Tenía la esperanza de que _me_ vieras y te gustara lo que podía ofrecer. Yo…

— ¡Por Circe, Albus, eres idiota! —Sin embargo, agregó rápidamente—: Ya te diré lo que… mereces… cuando haya acabado… 

En rigor de verdad para cuando ambos conocieron por fin lo que era que el mago de sus fantasías les llevara al orgasmo a ninguno le quedó mucho deseo de discutir sobre el pasado febrero.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius se apareció directamente en el apartamento de Teddy, sin pasar por la mansión. Iba cargado con una maleta llena de libros, tan antiguos y preciados que no podían ser reducidos mágicamente. Suerte que adoraba la carrera que había escogido, porque estudiar _Leyes Mágicas_ le estaba suponiendo más sacrificios de los que había esperado.

Y el más grande de ellos era estar separado de su novio.

—¡Scorp! —Albus se echó a sus brazos, sin detenerse porque estuvieran ocupados.

—¡Espera! Si se rompe uno de estos tomos mi padre me mata.

Ante la afrentada mirada de su novio, el rubio se apresuró a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y entonces, y sólo entonces, le ofreció sus brazos abiertos para estrecharle entre ellos.

—Casi tres meses, Scorp. Todo un trimestre sin vernos —se quejó Albus, enterrado en su cuello, olfateando un olor que había echado de menos cada día.

Se besaron con ansiedad, con un hambre atrasada que habían acumulado durante clases, en interminables horas de estudio, y en frías noches solitarias.

Albus fue el que acabó los besos, muy a su pesar, pero únicamente para tirar de su novio hacia la habitación de invitados, donde se solía alojar cuando visitaba a Teddy.

—¿Sabes quién ha sido aceptada a pesar de estar en medio del primer trimestre? Myrtel Urquhart, la hermana mayor de _tu_ Ian. Parece que ya ha probado suerte en dos profesiones distintas, y en ninguna de las dos…

—Scorpius, en serio. No es _mi_ Ian, ya no. Y ¿realmente quieres hablar de eso ahora? ¿Cuando llevo _meses_ esperando para tenerte entre mis brazos, desnudo si puede ser? ¿Cuando he tenido que pedirle prestado el apartamento a Teddy para que podamos estar solos por una vez?

—Ya veo… velas, comida… ¿qué tramas, Albus Severus Potter? ¿Algún ritual oscuro como los que aprendimos en _Tradiciones Ancestrales_?

Albus se había encontrado las velas ya flotando, y la comida estaba en una bandejita especial, en la nevera muggle que Teddy sabía siempre inspeccionaba cuando iba a su casa. Él apenas había tenido que encender las velas y destapar las bandejas, agradeciendo mentalmente a su “primo” que se tomara esas molestias. Y es que a él sí le había contado su _plan_.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero. Ya es hora de que lo probemos. En tu casa nunca podemos, tu padre no hace más que enviar elfos a tu cuarto. Y en mi casa cuando no es la pesada de Lily intentando llamar tu atención, es James enviado por mi padre. Ahora tenemos el lugar, la ocasión perfecta… y te he echado tanto de menos Scoooooorp…

—Si estás seguro… —accedió el Slytherin.

Los dos tenían opiniones diferentes respecto al tema del sexo penetrativo. Albus, siempre curioso y activo, quería probarlo cuanto antes. Ya había experimentado él mismo con sus dedos, y le había gustado tanto como para querer compartirlo con su novio. Scorpius, más tradicional, quería guardar la experiencia para otro momento más significativo, como para cuando le entregara el anillo de pedida de su familia, que desde hacía dos años soñaba con poner en la mano de _su_ Potter.

—Ya sabes que sí. Mira, lo tengo todo preparado. Me he aprendido el hechizo de lubricación, pero también he traído una redoma de aceite dilatador por si prefieres… hacerlo a mano. Ya he usado el hechizo de limpieza más profundo que conozco, el que me enseñó mi abuela, y…

—Al, por favor, no mentes a tu abuela ahora mismo. Anda, ven aquí —le pidió Scorpius, sentándose él mismo en la cama individual—. ¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó para calmar su propio nerviosismo, ya que era evidente que el Gryffindor también lo estaba.

—Un poco. Pero no tengo dudas, ¿eh? Es solo que… ¡te echaba tanto de menos!

Durante unos minutos los nervios se evaporaron entre besos, susurros y caricias. Sin proponérselo acabaron desnudos, riendo mientras se arrancaban cada pieza de ropa como un juego más entre ellos.

—Estamos desnudos.

—El Gryffindor siempre constatando lo evidente.

—Calla, tonto, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Nunca habíamos estado así, sin nada de ropa, el uno contra el otro.

Scorpius gimió ante el movimiento de caderas de Albus, que estaba enfatizando lo que acababa de decir frotando sus erecciones una contra la otra. Así siguieron hasta que el moreno se detuvo, por miedo a terminar antes de tiempo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres seguir, Al? No tenemos por qué apresurarnos. Y te sentías más bien…

—Pues ya verás como lo que viene ahora se sentirá mejor.

Albus cogió su varita y la dirigió hacia su propia entrada, en un gesto que había ensayado montones de veces. Aún así, su mano temblaba.

—¿Estás seguro…?

—¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! —gritó Albus, sobresaltando a su novio—. Perdona. Solo estoy un poco nervioso, ¿vale? Sí, estoy seguro, llevo meses pensando en esto, antes del verano. ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Estirados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, empezaron a jugar con la entrada de Albus. Se turnaban en introducir sus dedos y moverlos profundamente, riendo y gimiendo a partes iguales. Pero cuando Scorpius pretendía meter más de dos dedos en él, las risas se acababan y empezaban las rápidas respiraciones que nada tenían que ver con la excitación.

—Si sigues así vas a hiperventilar. Relájate.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Se supone que no iba a doler si jugábamos antes.

—Al, es inevitable que duela un poco. No voy a repetirlo, es solo que… no hace falta que sea hoy. O este año. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

—Lo que pasa es que te gusta demasiado que te la chupe…

—Eso no te lo niego.

Entre risas y más besos volvieron a ponerse en situación. Esta vez Scorpius procedió a distraer a su novio tomándole en su boca mientras sus dedos seguían con la tarea de abrirle para él.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó Albus, tapando rápidamente su cuerpo y a su amante con una sábana—. ¡James! ¿James? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí tú? ¡Yo siempre vengo aquí a…!

—¿Cómo que siempre vienes aquí? —se oyó una voz femenina a su espalda—. ¿Con quién vienes?

La puerta se cerró y les llegó el sonido sordo de una disputa de pareja.

—Mierda —se quejó Albus, totalmente laxo ante la desagradable sorpresa que le había dado su hermano. Seguramente Teddy no había sido tan amable como él había pensado, y las velas y la comida eran cosa de James.

—A lo mejor es una señal de que hoy no era el día… —le consoló Scorpius, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas.

—Puede —accedió, desanimado—. O puede que…

—¡Hermanito! —gritó James, apareciendo de nuevo por la puerta—. Te dejo libre, ya que me has fastidiado la cita. ¡Usa precaución! No queremos Potters sueltos por… ¡Un momento! ¡Scorpius! ¿Tú? ¿Vosotros? ¡Maldita sea! No me digas que todas esas veces que os pillé peleando… ¿no estabais peleando?

—Lo que decía. Gryffindor, la casa de las obviedades.

Scorpius acabó atacado por los dos Potter, pero no le importó. Había esperado una reacción mucho peor de James, después de todo estaba riendo mientras observaba cómo su hermano le lanzaba una almohada.

Y en cuanto a la “ocasión perfecta” de Al… se reafirmaba en su opinión. Aún no era la hora para dar ese paso. Cuando estuvieran preparados, el momento llegaría.


	4. Chapter 4

La Madriguera relucía bajo decenas de faroles colgados de las ramas de los árboles y flotando libres sobre las cabezas de los invitados. Scorpius no podía entender del todo las razones de los nietos Weasley para festejar cada cumpleaños en la casa de los abuelos como hacían en la infancia. Sí, tenía en claro que las tradiciones familiares eran importantes, él mismo no se imaginaba celebrar un aniversario fuera de Malfoy manor, pero era distinto, esa era _su_ casa ¿no?

— ¡Hey, Scorpius! Cambia ya esa expresión que me da escalofríos de sólo imaginar qué planeas hacerle a mi hermano…

— ¡James, no seas guarro! —Siempre se podía contar con Lily para salvarle de esos comentarios del mayor de los Potter.

La verdad es que Scorpius no había terminado de recuperarse de lo sucedido meses atrás cuando Albus y él por fin iban a por todas en el plano físico. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos calificaba como _virgen_ en el estricto sentido del término, pero entre los estudios en puntos distantes de las Islas, los familiares que interrumpían _justo ahí_ y el mismo sentido de responsabilidad del paso a dar, era como si ninguno quisiera el que finalmente empujara la situación para adelante.

— ¡Buen Merlín! —Otra vez habló James, esta vez dándole un sonoro golpe en la espalda al estudiante de Leyes— ¡Míralo Lils! ¡Se está follando en la mente a Al! Conozco esa mirada…

— ¿Qué pasa, Jamie? ¿Empiezas a cuestionarte las bondades del sexo entre magos?

— ¡Hugo! 

— ¡Ewwww! ¿Desde cuándo permitimos que los enanos participen de las fiestas de los mayores?

Las voces de los primos y hermanos de Albus le rodearon, mientras su novio, el celebrado reía mirándolos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era la primera vez que Scorpius asistía a una celebración familiar como algo más que un amigo y, si las veces anteriores se sintió algo intimidado por la cantidad de Weasleys presentes, ésta en la que sabía sin lugar a dudas que todos le observaban con atención, agradeció el ser hijo único en una familia de hijos únicos. Mientras Hugo, Lily y los demás discutían su derecho como mayores de edad a consumir alcohol, salir por la noche y demás, la mirada del rubio se desvió hacia Teddy.

El joven era Auror como su padre y como su padrino, irradiaba de él una elegancia serena que podía traducirse en energía incandescente en un par de segundos. Decían que era una mezcla entre sus padres, pero Scorpius al verle pasar la mano por el cabello con ademán distraído, pensó que ese gesto era cien por ciento _Harry Potter_. Lo sabía porque Al lo hacía constantemente e incluso su padre, si lo pensaba un poco había adquirido el hábito. Bueno, eso sí era raro.

*****

La habitación estaba en penumbras, las sombras de dos cuerpos —empujándose, girando, uniéndose y avanzando en una especie de danza de besos, suspiros, risas y algún traspié— llegaron hasta el centro de la estancia. Albus estaba achispado, para qué negarlo, pero ni de lejos borracho. Había esperado este momento por casi dos años. Es que si lo contaba nadie le creería que acababa de cumplir diecinueve años y aún no consumaba sexualmente. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera célibe o que nunca hubiera tenido relaciones no penetrativas con otra persona ¡dos años con Scorpius le habían dado lo suficiente de eso! Era que desde que James — _maldita fuera su estampa_ — les interrumpiera, su novio no demostró demasiado interés en llegar al final. Por un lado se sentía avergonzado por toda la situación y por el otro tan caliente que a veces pensaba que se arrancaría la polla de puro jalársela como si aún fuera un adolescente de tercer año en Hogwarts.

Pero hoy era distinto. Hoy había sido Scorp quien organizó la velada. Albus sólo había tocado platito de porcelana al mismo tiempo que él y ambos acabaron a los pies de unas escaleras de madera en una estancia iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. No estaban en la mansión de los Malfoy, tampoco en casa de ninguno de los amigos o primos de ambos, Albus instintivamente miró hacia fuera por una de las ventanas y sólo vio un paisaje nocturno que podría estar en cualquier rincón del globo. Dejó de pensar en el preciso momento en que los labios de Scorpius se apoderaron de los suyos. La túnica ligera que cubría sus jeans y el polo azul regalo de su tía, pronto quedó descartada sobre el respaldo de una alta silla, y más rápido aún fueron quedando regadas por el suelo enmoquetado las demás prendas. Sus manos no alcanzaban a acariciar toda la piel cálida y suave de Scorpius. Pensó en las diferencias entre sus manos callosas por tantas prácticas de vuelo y demás entrenamientos semanales en la Academia de Aurores y esa piel que se le antojaba perfecta y que de alguna manera estaba marcando como nunca antes.

— ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

— Si planeas empezar otra ronda de "¿ _Estás seguro, Al_?" enviaré tus bolas al Tíbet de un golpe de varita, aunque me arrepienta luego.

La risa seductora de Scorpius fue como lava corriendo espesa por su pene, ahora más que erguido. Decidido empujó a su pareja a la alfombra frente a la chimenea y le despojó de los calzoncillos de seda, única prenda que distanciaba sus cuerpos. Esta vez la varita no tembló en su mano cuando la dirigió hacia su entrada y recitaba los hechizos de limpieza, dilatación y protección que aprendiera tantos meses atrás.

— ¡Circe, Albus! —los dedos de Scorp comenzaron un masaje a toda la zona, apenas presionando más fuerte sobre el anillo muscular cada vez que las yemas pasaban sobre esa carne que le invitaba a entrar y nunca más separarse del otro mago— Te ves increíble…

— Calla tonto, y ven aquí —con un beso profundo Albus se enterró en los dedos pálidos que le acariciaban, incorporándose a medias, miró a Scorpius, antes de gemir profundamente—. Esta vez no hay miedos… vueltas atrás… ni…

—… hermanos mayores.

Con eso dicho, el menor de todos los Malfoy empezó un movimiento seductor y decidido con sus dedos, abriendo más y más la entrada prieta que habría de cobijarle y queriendo que Al no sufriera más de lo necesario. Mordisqueando el cuello y los hombros con ligerísimas pecas de su novio, poco a poco fue entrando con algo completamente distinto de sus dedos e infinitamente más necesitado. Por primera vez podía entender la desesperación que hizo presa de sus padres aquella lejana tarde en la que les bañaran con una poción vinculante y pronto ese pensamiento fue completamente olvidado en beneficio del vaivén lento de las caderas de ambos y los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Albus que le indicaban la senda hasta la culminación. 

— ¿Duele? —Intentó ser caballeroso, aunque resultaba casi ridículo enterrado hasta los testículos en el otro joven.

— Un poco, pero… —Al suspiró y se impulsó con los brazos para recibirle más profundamente mientras mordía viciosamente sus labios al agregar—: es genial, ya lo verás.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡Al!

Scorpius llamó a su novio al ver su pálido semblante, sin importarle que estuviera en medio de un pasillo de San Mungo.

—Scorpius, contente —le recordó su padre, que le había acompañado desde la mansión—. Hola Albus, ¿cómo está tu padre?

—Bien. Está bien. ¡Está bien! —repitió entonces, mirando a su novio con los ojos inundados de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

Scorpius le abrazó, dándole la privacidad de su cuello, donde Albus enterró el rostro y al fin se desahogó. El rubio intercambió una larga mirada con su padre. Draco sabía del estrés que estaba pasando el novio de su hijo en ese último año en la academia, más acentuado a medida que se acercaban las pruebas finales. El atentado contra la vida del jefe de aurores estaba siendo el detonante que desmoronara su férreo control de la situación. Y eso que, gracias a Merlín, parecía que Harry no estaba en peligro.

—Albus, ¿por qué no vais a casa? Seguramente va a empezar a llamar gente, preocupándose por el estado de tu padre. Yo me quedaré con él hasta que llegue alguien de tu familia. ¿Tus hermanos lo saben?

—James está reunido con los medimagos que se ocupan del caso. Lily está de ruta con su equipo —explicó Albus después de negar con la cabeza. Aún con la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de su novio, que le quedaba a la altura perfecta para apoyarse en él—. Pero mi abuela ha dicho que vendrá cuando mis tíos recojan a los pequeños.

—Bien, yo me quedaré hasta entonces. Tú vete tranquilo. ¿Scorpius?

—Sí, no nos moveremos de allí. Gracias papá.

—De nada hijo. Y tú intenta descansar, Albus. Sé que no has dormido nada.

Draco besó las dos cabezas que no podían estar más juntas, y se dirigió a la habitación del hospital, que estaba flanqueada por dos aurores de guardia.

Los chicos desaparecieron al verle entrar en ella.

***

—Te haré un té —ofreció Scorpius, al llegar a casa de Harry.

—No quiero un té, llevo toda la noche bebiendo té. Solo quiero abrazarte. Ven aquí —le indicó Albus, señalando el sofá donde él mismo se había dejado caer.

—Vaya susto. ¿Seguro que está bien? En la radio han dicho que estaba grave.

—Ya sabes cómo corren las noticias, sobre todo las falsas. Como le han puesto en un ala restringida, ya creen que debe de estar mal. Pero solamente es porque como ha sido un atentado… Por suerte solo le dieron un par de hechizos, los otros apenas le rozaron. Mañana le dejarán salir, según los medimagos.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Y yo qué? Yo estoy bien. Cansado, solo eso.

—No es solo por esta noche, Al. Llevas semanas agotado. ¿Ya tomas la poción revitalizante que te pasó papá?

—Sí, dos veces al día. Y no hablemos de exámenes, por favor.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar?

Y Scorpius le complació. Porque sabía que no había mejor modo de relajación para ellos que estar juntos, abrazados, besándose sin prisas, lánguidamente, como hacían justo cuando acababan de hacer el amor, y el deseo no les exigía prisas.

Albus no tardó en quedarse dormido, mecido por el arrullo del cálido cuerpo de su novio, y acariciado por dulces besos sobre sus ojos.

Scorpius se quedó despierto, haciendo guardia ante la chimenea, esperando que comenzara a chispear y recibir las preocupadas llamadas de familia y amigos.

Pasó un rato mirando el reloj que había sobre la repisa, extrañado de que el señor Potter tuviera un objeto tan antiguo y elegante. Desde luego, desentonaba con el resto de la casa.

La cabeza de James apareciendo de las llamas le hizo olvidar el tema…


	6. Chapter 6

Albus gemía desesperado mientras Scorpius hacía maldades sin cuento al sur de su anatomía. El joven Auror había pasado por la oficina de su novio para invitarlo a almorzar. Las cosas no iban bien entre ellos desde la discusión tres meses atrás, por lo que no esperó que Scorp literalmente saltara sobre él y le acorralara contra la puerta de vidrio opaco de la pequeña oficina. El heredero de la familia Malfoy trabajaba desde su graduación en Leyes en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en la quinta planta del Ministerio de Magia. 

— ¡Merlín, Scorp…! —Quería pedirle que alejase la boca de su pene endurecido, quería pedirle que lo desnudara y se lo follase sobre el escritorio, quería pedirle que le explicara qué diablos pasaba entre ellos últimamente; pero sólo pudo gemir más alto mientras sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos lacios y rubios del muchacho a sus pies.

— ¡Shhh! No quieres que te oigan desde fuera ¿cierto? —Fue la única respuesta que recibió Albus, en el momento en que con un último lametazo Scorpius lo alejaba de la puerta y lo atraía hacia sí mismo para besarlo por todo lo que valía.

Trastabillando se sujetó los pantalones abiertos y dejó que el otro joven lo guiara hasta detrás del escritorio. Tomando su varita reforzó los hechizos de silencio y alerta de la estancia y observó cómo su novio se quitaba con cuidado la túnica y la dejaba a golpe de varita colgada pulcramente del perchero. Con una sonrisa predadora Scorpius sacó los faldones de su camisa del pantalón oscuro cortado a medida y aflojó la cremallera de aquellos. El bulto de su entrepierna era como el canto de las sirenas para Al, lo era desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que no recordaba un instante en que las cosas fueran diferentes. Verle sentarse con el miembro erguido y excitado, puso en marcha al Auror y dejando caer los pantalones hasta sus tobillos los apartó con displicencia y quitándose los calzoncillos oscuros se situó justo frente a las piernas de su pareja. Sin decir palabras los ojos claros de Scorpius le avisaron de sus intenciones justo antes de que el muchacho sintiera su interior siendo preparado para recibir ese miembro que ahora tenía un pequeña gota de pre semen asomando en la punta. Controlando el temperamento y el deseo, Albus se giró dándole la espalda a Scorpius y suspiró al sentir las manos cálidas apresando sus caderas y guiándolas hacia atrás al punto de casi sentarse en la erección que reclamaba acceso a su cuerpo. Sostenido a medias por las manos de Scorp y a medias por el escritorio se impulsó hasta sentir el pene caliente y listo para darle placer enterrado profundamente en sus entrañas.

*****

Albus se retorcía entre sus manos y Scorpius podía jurar que nunca había visto nada tan sensual como su novio con los brazos apoyados en la tabla de su escritorio y la cabeza enterrada entre ellos mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás recibiéndole en esa estrecha porción del Paraíso personal del rubio. Hacía meses las cosas entre ellos distaban de ser perfectas, sin embrago no podía negar que jamás se imaginó ni siquiera una vez que podría hacer esto mismo con otra persona que no fuera este hombre joven a quien amaba.

No recordaba ya la causa de la primera pelea, creía que se debía a un comentario descuidado de Al en el que había cuestionado la extraña relación matrimonial entre sus padres. Scorpius se había molestado porque nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar el amor innegable que había entre Draco y Astoria Malfoy; sí el joven era consciente de que sus padres no eran pareja sentimental, pero ¡que le dieran a quien intentara criticarles! Él comprendió desde pequeño que si sus padres no eran más claros en los términos de su separación se debía a que el apellido de casada le brindaba a la vivaz bruja el respaldo y la respetabilidad que facilitaban su vida como escritora de misterio. Astoria Malfoy era la mejor madre y amiga que uno pudiera imaginar; jamás puso en peligro el nombre de su marido con aventuras descuidadas o conductas poco apropiadas. Viajaba gran parte del año y cuando estaba en casa se encerraba pro horas en su estudio si estaba escribiendo o aterrorizaba a los elfos cambiando de lugar los muebles, ventilando habitaciones y las mil cosas que se le ocurrían para hacer de la mansión Malfoy un verdadero hogar para ella y los suyos.

¿Que no era la esposa de Draco Malfoy? ¿Y eso según quién? El joven burócrata tenía bien en claro que ella era mucho más que eso. Era la mejor amiga de su padre.

Con la mano bajo la camisa ahora húmeda que cubría la espalda arqueada de Albus acarició las vértebras que sobresalían y llegó hasta el cuello de su novio, donde los cabellos oscuros se rizaban y la transpiración hacía que la fragancia masculina sutilmente amaderada llenara sus sentidos. Pronto supo que Al no duraría mucho más porque se impulsó hacia atrás y con un brazo fuerte y musculado le tomó del cuello para darse impulso mientras su otra mano trabajaba rauda sobre la erección que se hacía cada vez más dura y lista para explotar de placer. El orgasmo le tomó por sorpresa y con un gruñido casi animal se corrió en medio de las paredes calientes y palpitantes de Albus, quien al poco se dejó caer por última vez sobre su miembro ahora saciado y le dejó ver el arco de semen que escapaba de su cuerpo como el sello de su unión.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar y hacer las paces o no. Ahora ellos sólo querían disfrutar de ese momento de total delicia en el que no estaban en una pequeña oficina del Ministerio, ni debían volver a sus trabajos en escasos minutos más.


	7. Chapter 7

La habitación de Scorpius no parecía su habitación. De hecho no lo era desde hacía medio año, cuando se había ido a vivir con Albus.

—Es increíble —valoró éste, los ojos moviéndose por la habitación sin saber dónde posarse; si en las innumerables velas flotantes (nada que ver con las cuatro velas que James había preparado en el piso de Teddy hacía años), o en los pétalos de flores esparcidos por la cama, mientras una suave melodía que no sabía de dónde salía le acababa de distraer—. ¿Seguro que tu padre no está? ¿Ni tus abuelos?

—Ya te lo he dicho tres veces; estamos solos en la mansión. ¿Quieres relajarte?

—Es que no sé por qué estamos aquí cuando podríamos estar en casa. En _nuestra_ casa. Además, no sé qué demonios estamos celebrando, Scorp. No es tu cumpleaños ni el mío, y nuestro aniversario ya ha pasado.

—Yo nunca olvidaré esta fecha. —Albus se le quedó mirando contrito, cavilando preocupado qué se le había olvidado. Scorpius sonrió y, apiadándose de él, le tomó de la mano y lo empujó hacia la cama, donde se sentó a su lado—. El diecinueve de diciembre fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dormir? ¡Ah! ¡ _Esa_ noche! —recordó Albus, aliviado. Besó a su pareja con cariño, qué romántico recordar algo así, cuando ni siquiera habían estado juntos entonces.

—Sí, _esa_ noche. La noche que descubrí que te deseaba. —Los ojos de Albus se abrieron como platos. ¡Si tenían dieciséis años entonces!—. Y todo gracias a ti. ¿Quieres que te cuente? —preguntó, notando el desconcierto en el rostro de su amado, que se apresuró a mover de arriba abajo—. Nos quedamos dormidos con la ropa puesta, hablando en mi cama. En esta cama. ¿Recuerdas? Yo desperté casi de madrugada, por el frío, ni siquiera nos habíamos tapado. Alcancé la colcha y nos tapé. No quería separarme de ti, te sentías tan bien… —En ese momento, Scorpius besó a su pareja. Aprovechó la situación para estirarse sobre la cama, intentando imitar la posición en la que se había encontrado aquella lejana noche de hacía seis años—. Tú estabas así, medio apoyado sobre mí. El movimiento debió estimularte, porque empezaste a moverte. Así…

— ¡No! ¡No lo hice! —negó Albus, ruborizado—. Te lo estás inventando…

— ¿Con el propósito de…? Al, hace tiempo que te tengo en mi cama, no es ningún subterfugio para follarte.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes? —preguntó el moreno, que aunque seguía desconcertado por la situación empezaba a excitarse ante los comentarios de su novio y sus deliciosos movimientos bajo él.

—No sé. En su día le di demasiada importancia, y luego parecía tener demasiado poca como para habérmelo callado. Pero ahora… ¿Quieres seguir escuchando lo que pasó? Bien. Al principio no sabía qué hacer. Si te despertaba, tu erección delataría qué había pasado. Y no quería que nuestra amistad se enrareciera. Entonces me moví… y te noté sobre mí… y los roces… ¡Ah…!

—Joder Scorpius… —jadeó Albus, rozándose sin vergüenza contra su pareja. Despiertos los dos y con la experiencia que tenían, más que frotarse se estaban haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta.

—Si hubiera sabido entonces… pero no lo sabía. No sabía nada, joder. Únicamente quería seguir sintiéndote, que no pararas de moverte contra mí… ¡Así! Oh, Merlín. Te agarré por las nalgas y apreté. Lo siguiente que noté fue la humedad de tu corrida sobre mí. Imagina lo que eso me provocó…

Tan solo hablar de ello fue suficiente para que ambos aceleraran sus movimientos, encendidos por la imaginación, la lejana imagen de dos jovencitos inexperimentados sobrepasados por el placer.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, aún abrazados, Scorpius buscó bajo la almohada. Su mano salió de debajo con un anillo en la mano. El de su familia, del que había hablado tanto a Albus que no tenía sentido esconderlo en una caja.

—Hace tiempo que sé que esto sería tuyo. Dime que lo llevarás por el resto de nuestras vidas, marca y señal de que perteneces a los Malfoy.

Albus le besó como única respuesta, sabiendo que no tendría voz para contestar semejante declaración. Pronto los besos se humedecieron con la sal de sus lágrimas.

—Tu padre, tu familia… ¿lo saben? —Scorpius asintió, sonriendo a la luz de las velas.

—Podemos quedarnos toda la noche. Mis abuelos están en Francia, no llegarán hasta pasado mañana. Mi padre… no sé dónde está, pero me ha prometido que no aparecería. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó entonces, conociendo demasiado a su pareja como para perderse esa emoción en sus ojos, o la indecisión mordida en su labio inferior.

— ¡Quiero contárselo a mi padre! —gritó Albus, ilusionado—. Sé que es una noche especial, sólo para nosotros. Pero últimamente… no sé, está extraño, lo noto decaído. Sé que la noticia le alegrará. Una visita relámpago, lo prometo.

Scorpius sonrió. Como si pudiera negarle algo a esos ojos verdes, cuando le miraban de ese modo…

***

—Oh, mierda, lo que faltaba —se quejó Harry ya en la cama sin más ropa que unos holgados pantalones de pijama al oír el sonido del hechizo que le avisaba que alguien intentaba acceder por la chimenea—. A estas horas y con el día que llevo. ¿Puedes ir tú? —preguntó al hombre que estaba a su lado, sentado con un libro en las manos—. Déjalo, ya voy yo —se corrigió sin añadir nada más, recordando que se suponía que estaba solo.

Resignado, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Draco suspiró. Sabía quién había llamado a la puerta. Scorpius no podía retener a su león, y con la pedida de mano estaría tan ilusionado que sin duda había querido compartirlo con su padre.

Lo había previsto. Lo había temido.

Después de _años_ de discusiones sobre la confesión de su verdadera relación, hacía unas semanas que Harry ya no discutía más. Se había dado por vencido, aceptando su opinión (y la de sus padres), de que no era conveniente que el mundo mágico supiera que Harry Potter se había casado con Draco Malfoy.

Primero había sido el tema de los estudios de los niños. La mala publicidad podría haber puesto en peligro el puesto de Scorpius en la escuela de Leyes Mágicas. Después se añadió el tema de Astoria, opositora a una plaza de relaciones públicas en el Ministerio. Había sido conveniente para ella ostentar el apellido Malfoy, que aunque aún maldito siempre era mucho mejor que presentarse como divorciada ante la tradicional sociedad mágica. Lo mismo ocurrió antes de que Scorpius también encontrara un puesto en el Ministerio. Lo último había sido el ingreso de Albus en el cuerpo de Aurores.

Harry había luchado esa vez, insistiendo en que su nombre era suficiente respaldo para su hijo, si es que no lo eran las excelentes notas que había sacado en la academia. Draco le había acusado cruelmente que no importarle el futuro de su hijo. Harry se había ido de la mansión, en la cual pasaba mucho tiempo desde que Scorp se había ido a vivir con Albus.

Pasaron dos semanas sin verse, el mayor espacio de tiempo que había pasado separados en seis años. A pesar de que la poción ya no le obligaba a desearse y a acoplarse, a Draco le dolía el cuerpo por su ausencia. Pero Harry había cerrado la chimenea para él, sellado la puerta de su casa con un fuerte hechizo, y se negaba a reconocerle en el Ministerio, devolviéndole una cruel sonrisa, sabiendo que el rubio nunca se atrevería a reclamarle en público.

Fue el mismo Harry el que volvió a él, sin una explicación ni un solo comentario. Hicieron el amor sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con una pasión que hacía años que no sentían.

Y eso fue todo. Después de aquello no hubo más recriminaciones, ni peticiones por parte del Gryffindor. Sus sonrisas, aquellas que llegaban al brillo de sus ojos, también desaparecieron por completo. Lo mismo que sus gritos y exigencias cuando hacían el amor. Las pocas veces que lo habían hecho después de aquella pelea, donde Harry se había rendido.

Pero Draco no se sentía como ganador. No cuando el hombre que amaba desde hacía tantos años ya no era el mismo. Y por su culpa. Se estaba consumiendo en su interior, y él sabía por qué. Porque lo estaba sintiendo en sus huesos, allí, en ese mismo momento, sabiendo que abajo las personas más importantes de su vida estaban compartiendo un momento especial y único, irrepetible, cosa que se estaba perdiendo por su estupidez y sus miedos.

Sí, eso era lo que sentía Harry, no pudiendo compartir su alegría y su amor con su familia. Y su familia era lo más importante para el auror, tanto la que había creado con Ginevra Weasley como la que le había unido a él por accidente.

Decidido, se puso la bata y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a demostrarle a su esposo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Por su _familia_.


	8. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este epílogo es la unión final de las dos historias de esta serie.

Draco se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Suspiró, y entró en el comedor.

—Felicidades chicos —dijo con voz serena, como si fuera normal estar en bata en casa ajena.

Realmente era difícil decir quién se había llevado mayor sorpresa, si su hijo, su futuro yerno, o su propio marido.

— ¡Papá! ¿Te acabas de aparecer? —preguntó Scorpius, desconcertado.

Su padre le ignoró, evitando dar una respuesta por el momento. Se dirigió hacia Albus, y tomó su mano —la que portaba el anillo de pedida de los Malfoy— entre las suyas.

—Bienvenido a la familia —ofreció. Sus ojos pasaron de mirar esos verdes iris que habían cautivado a su hijo, a mirar otro par que lo había hecho hacía años ya, pero con él—. Sentaos —ofreció, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Claro que lo estaba, pero eso los jóvenes no lo sabían. Y Harry justo empezaba a darse verdadera cuenta de ello.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá individual, como tantas veces habían hecho cuando Harry y sus otros dos hijos ocupaban el más grande. En él se sentaron los dos progenitores, el moreno tenso y el rubio más relajado y cómodo, como si en realidad fuera él el que estuviera en su propia morada.

—Íbamos a volver a la mansión. ¿Han cambiado los planes? —preguntó Scorpius, un brazo alrededor de su prometido, que miraba a todos con incredulidad.

— ¿Pero es que nadie va a decir nada? —preguntó finalmente Albus, fijándose especialmente en su padre—. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, papá? Porque yo vengo a contarte que nos hemos prometido y de pronto parece que tú tienes algo más importante que contarme a mí.

— ¿Más importante? —le recriminó Scorpius, soliviantado—. Perdona, pero lo nuestro es para toda la vida. Que nuestros padres hayan decidido… retozar… —aventuró, más acostumbrado a la relación abierta de sus padres.

—No se trata de eso, hijo —se apresuró a corregir Harry, viendo la expresión de Albus, que no le había conocido pareja alguna después de la muerte de su madre—. En absoluto.

— ¿Entonces de qué se trata? —exigió.

Harry, en lugar de contestarle, se giró hacia su esposo. No sabía qué podía descubrir. Después de todo, Draco les había delatado voluntariamente, después de tantos años de lucha por mantener su matrimonio en secreto. Una mano apretó la suya, dándole fuerzas, y tomó el mando de la conversación.

—Lamento quitaros protagonismo, pero es algo que debíais saber. Harry ha querido contarlo desde hace años, fui yo quien le detuve, equivocado por razones que no vienen al caso. Lo que no puedo permitir es estar lejos de él en vuestra boda, tener que fingir en un evento tan importante para los dos. No poder tomarle de la mano. Besarle.

Los adultos se miraron profundamente, ojos acuosos y brillantes.

— ¿Cómo que hace años? —exigió Scorpius, antes de que sus padres hicieran precisamente eso: besarse.

— ¿Recordáis vuestro trabajo de Tradiciones Ancestrales, aquella poción que vertisteis sobre nosotros por accidente?

*****

Scorpius observaba el lenguaje corporal de su padre y sabía que intentaba minimizar los efectos de sus palabras con esa actitud relajada y el estudiado desvío de la atención hacia el pasado cuando era evidente que ambos mayores tenían mucho que explicar, no sólo a ellos dos sino a toda la familia. ¡Su madre!

— Antes de que empieces, _padre_ , ¿quiénes están al tanto de lo que sea vais a decirnos?

A Harry el apretón que dio Draco a sus dedos cuando Scorpius utilizó el apelativo formal para referirse a él no se le escapó. Su pareja no era hombre de andar demostrando más sentimientos de los necesarios, pero en familia siempre era informal. El beso que acababa de darle era una prueba cabal de ello. El rubio más joven sabía bien dónde golpear, lo llevaba en los genes al fin y al cabo. Así que decidió contestar él mismo:

— Lo saben tu madre y tus abuelos, Scorpius.

— ¿Qué saben exactamente papá? —Era la primera vez que Albus intervenía desde que claramente Scorpius tomara el _colacuerno_ por el lomo.

Esta vez fue Draco quien con testó:

— Como os decía antes de que mi hijo decidiera interrumpir, cuando vertisteis sobre nosotros la _Coactus conjugium_ ¿Recordáis que teníamos siete días para impedir que el vínculo matrimonial se sellara?

— Sí —y en tono guasón, Scorpius comentó—: y que durante esos siete días ambos sentiríais irrefrenables deseos de consumar _una y otra vez_ el vínculo.

Si Harry no fuera el Auror experimentado que era y no estuviera más cerca de los cincuenta años que de los cuarenta, probablemente en este preciso instante estaría escondiendo la cabeza entre los cojines y sus mejillas estarían teñidas de un rojo encendido más pronunciado que el rubor que ahora cubría su cara.

— Veo que recordáis —cortó Draco secamente—. El caso es que después de hablarlo —había que admitir que ambos jóvenes estaban haciendo esfuerzos visibles por no explotar en comentarios poco felices en este momento, pero las orejas de Albus estaban tomando un preocupante color morado—… Sí, de hablarlo chicos, decidimos darnos una oportunidad e intentar ver hasta dónde nos llevaba la vida.

— Todo eso está muy bien, señor Malfoy, ¿pero por qué diablos tanto misterio? ¡Eso fue hace eones!

— Son cosas que no vienen a cuento, Albus.

— Pues si quieres que entendamos por qué en _nuestra_ noche especial vosotros salís con esto, es mejor que vengan a cuento, papá.

Con un suspiro, Harry se giró a mirar de lleno al hombre que compartía su vida, sabedor de que este día habría de llegar alguna vez y sintiéndose algo culpable por permitir que la situación alcanzara estas instancias.

— Al principio fue porque no valía la pena remover el avispero social, cuando nosotros mismos no sabíamos qué sentíamos —la mirada verde y más que molesta de Harry, hizo que Draco agregara rápidamente—: después fueron los continuos viajes de Astoria y su necesidad del respaldo familiar…

— No queríamos que vosotros os vierais en medio de un escándalo mediático mientras todos erais estudiantes —agregó con sinceridad Harry—, luego ya no supimos en qué momento dejar de ocultarnos. Supongo que… nos acostumbramos. 

La tristeza en su tono no era fingida y Draco se sintió el ser más vil del planeta por permitir que este hombre valiente y honesto haya llegado a esos extremos por culpa de sus inseguridades y de los límites que aún permitía que la sociedad le marcase.

— Pero ¿siete años papá?

El tono incrédulo de Albus sólo se intensificaba en la mirada gris acerada de su prometido.

— Siete años Albus — el tono calmado de Harry llenó cada resquicio del alma de su marido, quien se acercó hasta quedar completamente pegado a su costado—, los siete años más terribles y mejor vividos que mago alguno pueda soñar. Créanme muchachos, si volviera en aquella tarde en el laboratorio y pudiera evitar que la poción me bañara, no lo haría. 

No cambiaría nada. Con honestidad ninguno de ellos lo haría. La vida y la magia les trajeron a este punto y la posibilidad de ser felices era bendición demasiado preciada como para descartarse así sin más.

***

Siete meses después de la _nueva noche de las revelaciones_ , exactamente dos semanas después del primer cumpleaños en el que Draco tuvo a todos los vástagos de su matrimonio mirándole fijamente a la espera de que reafirmara sus votos matrimoniales _antes_ de recibir a los invitados a la celebración que esta vez planearon Astoria y —el festejado aún no se lo creía— Lily Luna; Draco vio a su ex esposa acompañar a Scorpius hasta el oficiante de la boda. A su lado Harry se salía de la túnica mientras Albus hacía lo propio llevando del brazo a una radiante Molly Weasley. Probablemente nunca recordaría las palabras del mago que unió a los muchachos, seguramente olvidaría que el color que vestía Lily era _champaigne_ y que Astoria lucía asombrosamente rejuvenecida en su vestido de madrina. Lo que seguramente nada podría borrar de su memoria era el abrazo apretado de James al acerarse a su padre y sentarse a la izquierda de Harry, recordaría eternamente la sonrisa trémula de Hermione Granger al ver a su sobrina tan absolutamente bella caminar con toda la soltura de deportista que la caracterizaba para acercar los anillos a los contrayentes o la lágrima que en ese momento Harry intentó ocultar. Y mil años después de su muerte recordaría el brillo de adoración que relucía en la mirada normalmente acerada de Scorpius.

Una tarea escolar. Un error de adolescentes. El deseo irrefrenable que los arrastró a Harry y a él a una semana de locura. Un hombre inigualable que conquistó cada resquicio de su alma. Una decisión que pudo costarles la felicidad. El silencio que no consiguió separarles. Siete años y siete meses desde que la magia les dio a cuatro magos la oportunidad de ser felices hasta el final de los tiempos.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer, y dobles gracias con ración de besos por comentarios y kudos varios ^^
> 
> Gracias _deluxe_ para mi _partenaire_ ; ha sido una semana de locura entre escribir y postear, que no habría cambiado por nada. Espero volver a repetir la experiencia algún día, ojalá para ti haya sido tan enriquecedora como para mí.  
> Otra cosa que compartimos que queda grabada en mi memoria, _my sweet lady_.  
>  Te quiero _so much_ :-*


End file.
